Journy of the Jaeger
by G-MAN97
Summary: She gave her life to save the Earth from the Forces of the Kaiju. But she is tasported to the world of fairy tail to stop the growing darkness and save lives, join Gipsy Danger in her adventures in Earthland with the Guild Fairy Tail and Team Natsu. Look out Earthland for you wll soon experience the might of a Jaeger.


**I don't own Fairy Tail or Pacific Rim; I only own the story idea and my own OC's **

'Thoughts'- "Speech"- _Internal Communication- _**External Communication**

_**Location: Pacific Ocean- Drifting downwards into the Breach**_

_**Time: 1100 hours**_

Raleigh Becket - P.O.V.

I sighed as I went over some last minute details to engage Gipsy Dangers' self destruct protocols, Mako's Escape pod had already cleared the Breach. I had just activated Gipsy Dangers self-destruct system and returned to the con pod so that I could activate my own pod.

I patted Gipsy's consol and whispered out a good bye, "It looks like this is the end of the line old friend, but me Mako and humans all across the planet will remember your name and all you fought for".

The consol seemed to hum and a heard a feminine voice come through the internal communication and a new presence connected to his mind through the drift, _Goodbye Raleigh enjoy your future together with Mako, I'll take things from here._

I smiled and said goodbye to Gipsy as my escape pod activated and I was launched from Gipsy's head, I fell unconscious as the lack of fresh oxygen finally got to me.

Gipsy Danger – P.O.V.

I smiled as my sensor net watched as Raleigh escape pod made its way up the breach, as I turned my optical sensor towards the creators of the Kaiju's.

If I could smirk I would've, as the blue glowing sphere of energy began to grow from my reactor, with the last of my energy I spoke through my external speakers quoting a man from the old Star Trek series the Becket boys used to watch as children,** With my last breath…. I stab at thee. **

As my systems began shutting down, I knew I would go offline happy knowing Raleigh and Mako were safe as well as the rest of the world as my optical sensors faded to black.

The sphere of energy exploded outwards in a bright display colors and shapes that obliterated everything in its path, including the Creators and Kaiju.

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Time: Unknown**_

As my systems slowly came online I discovered I was no longer within the breach, as I observed my surroundings my internal systems ran scan's to check my overall health. And I thought back to when I first realized I had become self-aware.

I was unlike many of my comrades.

Over time the A.I.'s developed for the jaegers began to change from their original programming, due to the constant connection between the two Jaeger pilots drifting between themselves and the A.I. of the Jaeger to pilot the massive mechs, some of the older models began to become self-aware (ex. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and herself).

I developed my own self-awareness around the time of Yancy's death at the hands of Knifehead, and I mourned as I was left to rust in the Jaeger grave yard among my fellow fallen Jaegers.

I felt relief from the constant pain as the techs repaired my injured form, but when they tried to pair me with other pilots I refused to drift with the, a fact noticed by Marshal Pentecost.

Soon my beloved Raleigh returned to me, to be my pilot once more alongside the Marshal's adopted daughter Mako.

As I observed my surroundings, I noticed I was on a beautiful island with a massive tree at the center. A light airy laugh distracted me as I brought my attention towards a young girl.

She was barefoot, around five foot with a pink ankle length dress, wavy ankle length blonde hair with bright pupils less emerald green eyes, with little wing like extensions on either side of her head.

She stepped forward and introduced herself as Mavis Vermillion first master and founder of the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail.

When I asked where I was she replied, "We are on Fairy Tail island Tenrou"

"Why am I here?" I asked her as she was the most likely one t bring me here.

"I sensed a dark shadow in the coming future, and as I can no longer protect my guild through physical means I sought an outsider to protect and guide the guild I founded so long ago in my place", she said with a sad smile on her angelic face.

I was concerned about this as my sensor net scanned her power to be above the level of the category five I took down before my fall into the drift, so something that frightened her made me very concerned as well as she was the one who brought me here.

But I realized that she chose me for this mission and I would complete it to the best of my abilities, and I ask her, "When do I leave?"

A smirk crosses her face, "Right now", and I suddenly fall into a multicolored tunnel of light and fall out of a rip in time and space. As I fall towards the ground I'm reminded of my battle against the Kaiju Otachi, plummeting from high in the Earth's atmosphere only without the reentry burning at my metallic skin.

As I continued to fall I noticed the image of a road with people walking on it come into view. With an earth shattering crash I slammed into the path, as I lay there dazed I hear voice call out to see if I was alright. As I slowly turn my head, due to the immeasurable pain, I look up to spot a busty blonde girl a teenage boy with pink hair and a blue cat before I slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
